


Through the Wall

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean convinces Benny he needs to get laid, so he goes about that in an unconventional way.





	Through the Wall

Benny shook his head at himself, unable to believe what his friends had talked him into.  Apparently he’d been so wound up lately that it’d been affecting his work and Dean was finally able to convince him that he needed to get laid, badly.

Problem was that Benny was not all that good at finding partners.

No one expected a big, gruff guy like Benny to want to bottom…anyone and everyone that he met out and about (namely, at bars) got the immediate impression that he was a top, based on his size and low, growly voice.

But that’s not what Benny needed.  

Which is why he wound up signing in at this upscale gay club, heading to the designated area for glory hole bottoms.

Benny was led to a vacant room, taking in his surroundings as he went inside.  The club was actually pretty upscale – he’d  _never_  be willing to do this if the place wasn’t clean and didn’t check out each and every one of its members – and the room he was in was comfortable.  It was larger than he expected, about twelve feet by twelve feet.  There was a small couch, dresser and mirror for him to put his clothes and things, toy box (which he had been assured were all sanitized and/or new, but there was a sink and cleaning supplies next to it anyway), and cushions of all shapes and sizes next to the actual hole in the wall.  

Benny sighed, fairly excited for what was to come as he really  _did_  need to get laid, but also nervous.  He hoped that the club chose tops for him well, because he didn’t want to have a bad experience here right off the bat.  Of course, he could hit the buttons on the wall at any time – red, yellow, green system – which was a comfort.  There was even a black button that would have a worker go in to the top’s room to remove them from the club, if it got to that.

Once Benny was familiar enough with the room, he began taking his clothes off.  He folded them neatly on the dresser before grabbing the provided bottle of lube and propping one foot up on the couch, getting to work opening himself up.  He knew that the top might want to do that himself, but it was possible he wouldn’t, so Benny wanted to be ready.

When he felt as though he were open enough to not get hurt, but still feel the awesome stretch of a cock if it was big enough, he settled himself at the hole, asscheeks touching the wall.  Benny hit the button on the wall indicating that he was ready, so that the club workers could send a top in to the next room.

Then he waited.

It wasn’t more than a couple minutes before Benny heard movement in the room next to him, someone having entered.  He heard a muffled, “Fuck…” before a single finger touched his puckered hole, making him clench.  It had been so long since someone else touched him there, maybe everyone was right and he really did just need to get fucked.

The finger slipped inside of him easily, Benny’s preparations easing the way.  It was removed and another joined, two fingers beginning a slow in-and-out of Benny’s hole.  They scissored and stretched him, making Benny’s legs quiver in anticipation of the main event.  They got even deeper as they went, finally crooking and touching the magical place that made Benny reach out for the edge of the couch to support his arms and upper body.

“Oh yeah…” he groaned, realizing that his cock had gotten incredibly hard in the time that the stranger was fingering him open.  The fingers kept up their assault of his prostate, Benny grunting his appreciation.

“Fuck, baby, gonna make this good for you,” he heard through the wall before the fingers disappeared, more rustling being heard through the wall.

After a moment more, Benny felt the slick head of a condom-covered cock at his hole, sliding up and down across his pucker.  His hole fluttered of its own accord, trying to catch the head inside, but the man kept teasing him.  After what felt like forever came the pressing stretch of the cock inside, the girth making Benny spread his legs wider to accommodate.

The man entered slowly, and Benny wished he could see how big this cock actually was.  The pleasure-pain was intense, every nerve sizzling as each inch pushed inside.  Finally the push stopped, the man staying still for Benny to adjust.

When Benny was ready, he clenched his muscles around the cock, the man getting the message immediately as he began to move.  A slow rocking motion formed, Benny doing his best to stay still up against the wall so that the top could fuck into him as he wanted.  Benny fleetingly wished that he could feel the man’s hands gripping his hips to hold him still, but obviously the wall between them kept that from happening.

Benny’s cock bobbed between his legs, precome spattering the floor.  He dared not touch himself, knowing that if he gave any more stimulation to his body that he would come entirely too quickly.

The top began to speed up, his grunts echoing through the wall.  As Benny closed his eyes, he imagined the man next door, thrusting into the glory hole with all of his power, using Benny as he wished.  The visualization and thrusts had Benny calling out, curses leaving his lips like a prayer.

The man adjusted his angle just slightly, making it so that the head of his cock brushed Benny’s prostate with each thrust.  It was only a few of those precise movements before Benny was spilling onto the floor, ass clenching around the dick inside of him.

“Yes, God, yes!” Benny moaned as he came, fingers clenching on his legs where he was holding himself up as best he could.  When he was sated, he hung his head even farther down between his legs, realizing that from this angle he could watch the cock as it went in and out of his ass.

He squeezed purposefully around the top now, wanting him to get off as Benny had.  A few more deep, quick thrusts and Benny heard a groan through the wall, the cock twitching inside of him as he spilled into the condom. The movement slowed, the man obviously becoming more and more sensitive as his orgasm ebbed.

Finally movement stopped, cock fully seated inside (or as far in as the glory hole allowed), and then Benny watched as it was slowly pulled out of his ass.  He noted to himself that the dick was gorgeous, even clouded by the used condom around it.

Before Benny moved away, the fingers came back through the hole and Benny watched as they gently massaged his pucker.  “So good, baby.  So beautiful,” he heard said quietly, and he just clenched his hole in response, knowing the man would see and feel that.

The fingers retreated and Benny moved away from the hole, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it to clean himself up.  As he did so, his mind was racing.

Was that the best sex he’d ever had, or had it really been that long?  The top was the perfect mixture of gentle and fucking amazing, being able to tell exactly what Benny needed even through the wall.  Benny began pulling his clothes on, knowing that he would only be let down by any other tops through that glory hole after that experience. His eyes were drawn to the small box by the door as it clapped open and shut, a lime green wristband appearing.

This was another service the high-class club offered: each pairing was given a colored wristband, so that if they enjoyed their time together and wished to meet their partner, they could just wear the wristband and find each other in the bar.  If you didn’t wear the wristband out, there was no way for the other to know it was you, so it was completely safe and 100% consensual if you found each other.

Benny, now fully dressed, stood at the door.  This was his opportunity for incredible sex again, and who knows, maybe he’d even like the guy, too.

Without letting himself doubt anything, he grabbed the wristband, slipping it on as he left the glory hole part of the club and went to the bar for a drink.

He ordered quickly, whiskey on the rocks, and sat so that his wristband was visible, but not obvious. He’d let the top find him, if he wanted.  That way Benny would just let things flow if they were meant to be.

He had just taken the first sip of his drink when a matching green wristband clad hand set itself on the bar next to him.  Benny looked at the hand, seeing strong fingers that not a half hour ago had been teasing his hole.  Still not looking up at the man’s face, Benny laced their fingers together, impressed with the strength he found in the top’s hand.

Finally letting his curiosity take control, Benny looked up at the man next to him.  A handsome face was smiling at him softly, short brown hair only slightly tousled at the top.  

Blue eyes were dancing across Benny’s face, making his heart flutter.

“I’m Gadreel,” the man said in introduction, and Benny immediately knew the name fit the beautiful man in front of him.

“Gadreel, I’m Benny,” was his simple response.  A nod was what he got back before the bartender came over to take Gadreel’s order, giving them a minute to collect their thoughts.

“Benny,” Gadreel finally said when he had his drink in hand.  “Would you care to sit with me a while, I’d love to get to know you a bit better.”

Benny smiled, glad that he and his top were on the same page.  He followed Gadreel to a booth and the two of them quickly lost track of time with conversation.  

He’d have to remember to thank Dean for pushing him to this club, Benny noted to himself as the two of them exchanged phone numbers hours later, planning to go to dinner the following weekend.  


End file.
